In many surgical procedures, time can literally be a matter of life and death. Any device or instrument that can perform a function more efficiently, produce any time savings, or require lesser numbers of personnel can be greatly beneficial. In a hip replacement surgery for example, an articulating member, such as a polymer insert may need to be pressed onto a metallic femoral head member. The femoral head member can be spherical and if the insert is not placed and held in the correct position before being engaged by a press, it can slip to one side and installation of the insert can be problematic. In the case of a prior art press, Zimmer Cup Assembly Press, part number 0.100489.900 having a ratcheting type press shaft, a surgeon can require an assistant to hold an insert in place over the femoral head during the insert pressing procedure.